Suzanne Vega
Suzanne Vega (Santa Monica (Californië), 11 juli 1959) is een Amerikaanse zangeres en songwriter. Toen ze twee jaar oud was, verhuisde ze samen met haar moeder en stiefvader naar New York City, waar ze in een ‘achterstandsbuurt’ kwam te wonen. Ze was 9 toen ze haar eerste gedichten maakte; haar eerste liedje schreef ze toen ze 14 was. Ze ging naar de New Yorkse High School for the Performing Arts (bekend van de film en musical Fame), waar ze moderne dans studeerde. Toen Suzanne de overstap maakte naar Columbia University om daar Engelse literatuur te studeren, ging ze optreden in kleine clubs in Greenwich Village. Dat resulteerde in 1984 in een platencontract. Vega’s eerste album Suzanne Vega kwam in 1985 uit en werd positief ontvangen. Het nummer Marlene On The Wall werd een hit in de USA en The Queen And The Soldier een favoriet onder fans. Haar tweede album Solitude Standing verscheen in 1987 en bevatte de hit Luka. In 1990 verscheen de DNA-remix van het (oorspronkelijk a capella) nummer Tom's Diner en dat werd wereldwijd een grote hit (nummer 2 in Nederland). Ook het lied Left of Center (met Joe Jackson) werd een radiohit. In 1990 brengt ze haar derde album Days of Open Hand uit. Dit album volgt een experimentelere koers dan de voorgangers. Vega wordt op dit album door een aantal bekende musici bijgestaand zoals John Linnell (They Might Be Giants), de broers Anton en Erik Sanko, Percy Jones en Philip Glass. In de periode 1991-2001 bracht Suzanne Vega nog drie albums uit met een grote variatie aan muziekstijlen. Ze laat haar muziek als "alterna-folk" omschrijven. In 1998 was Suzanne te zien in de documentaire Rock and Roll Heart over Lou Reed. In 2006 verlaat ze na 22 jaar haar platenmaatschappij A&M Records om te tekenen bij het gerenommeerde Blue Note Records. In 2007 verschijnt op dat label haar zevende album Beauty & Crime, met Frank & Ava als eerste single. Dit nummer verhaalt over de liefdesrelatie tussen Frank Sinatra en Ava Gardner. Op enkele andere nummers zingt zangeres KT Tunstall de achtergrondvocalen. Ter promotie van haar nieuwe album treedt Suzanne op 26 juni 2007 op in Tivoli te Utrecht, en op 22 oktober 2007 in Paradiso (Amsterdam). Suzanne Vega was getrouwd met producer Mitchell Froom en heeft met hem een dochter, Ruby. Na haar scheiding in 1998 tourt Suzanne weer regelmatig in Europa. Zo verschijnt ze drie jaar achter elkaar op Rock Werchter (in 1999, 2000 en 2001) en in Paradiso Amsterdam. Tijdens een concert in Paradiso in 2001 begeleidt de dan zevenjarige Ruby haar op piano tijdens één nummer. In 2006 trouwde Suzanne voor de tweede maal, nu met advocaat en dichter Paul Mills. Ze had begin jaren '80 al eerder een relatie met hem. In 2008 werken zij en andere bekende artiesten uit de VS, het Verenigd Koninkrijk, Canada en Zuid-Afrika aan het album Songs for Tibet, een steunbetuiging aan Tibet en dalai lama Tenzin Gyatso. Songs for Tibet verschijnt tegelijkertijd met de Olympische Zomerspelen 2008 in de Volksrepubliek China waarvan de opening op 8 augustus plaatsvindt: het album wordt namelijk op 5 augustus uitgebracht via iTunes en vanaf 12 augustus via muziekwinkels overal ter wereld. Sinds de Invasie van Tibet in 1950-1951 bezet China het land met - volgens critici - een wijdverbreide politieke, religieuze en culturele onderdrukking tot gevolg. Discografie Albums *Suzanne Vega (1985) *Solitude Standing (1987) *Days of Open Hand (1990) *99.9F° (1992) *Nine Objects of Desire (1996) *Tried & True: The Best of Suzanne Vega (1999) *Songs in Red and Gray (2001) *Retrospective: The Best of Suzanne Vega (2003) *Beauty & Crime (2007) Singles *Marlene On The Wall (1985) *Small Blue Thing (1985) *Knight Moves (1985) *Left Of Center (1985) *Gypsy (1986) *The Queen And The Soldier (1986) *Luka (1987) *Tom's Diner (1988) *Solitude Standing (1987) *Book Of Dreams (1990) *Tired Of Sleeping (1990) *Men In War (1990) *Tom's Diner (DNA-remix) (1990) *Rusted Pipe (DNA-remix) (1991) *In Liverpool (1992) *99.9F° (1992) *Blood Makes Noise (1992) *When Heroes Go Down (1993) *No Cheap Thrill (1996) *Caramel (1996) *World Before Columbus (1997) *Book & A Cover (1998) *Rosemary (Remember Me) (1999) *Last Year's Troubles (2001) *Penitent (2001) *(I'll Never Be Your) Maggie May (2002) *Frank & Ava (2007) *Ludlow Street (2007) Externe links * * De officiële website van Suzanne Vega * Een uitgebreide discografie * interview op de website van vacature.com * Documentaire van Christopher Seufert * Website met foto’s Categorie:Amerikaans zanger Categorie:Amerikaans singer-songwriter